Yours always, my darling
by Skitzofreakish-anime-angel
Summary: My first chapter fic! Warning ShounenAi a.k.a Boy x Boy! Ryou x BakuraYami Note: I call ryou Ryou and Yami Bakura bakura. Ryou loves Bakura, but can Bakura accept the fact that he loves Ryou? Ah...I love the smell of angst in the evening.
1. ice tears and broken hearts

Db Okay pplz. This is a Ryou and 'kura fiction. No song this time sorry. But, before the fic, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me on _Ordinary_ and _Skater Boy_. You guys rock-out-loud! BTW, this is a chapter fic. Without further adue, Malik, say the disclamer!

Malik Db doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh because she is too insane to write that many episodes without sending her own mind to the shadow realm to have quiet.

Db Thankies, Malik. On with the fic!

Note: this is told in Ryou's P.O.V. 

I gazed outside at the falling snow. The flakes danced like little ethereal ballerinas in the gray sky. They tumbled and fell to the ground, matching the tears drizzling down my face. I inhaled deeply, trying desperately to the image lingering in my mind.

Why? Why did I have to tell him? If I had just kept to myself like I do around Yugi and his friends, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have stormed off. And I would not be sitting alone in my room with pieces of a shattered love weighing heavily in my heart. If I had kept this feeling to myself, I could have been downstairs with him, making dinner while he watched television on the couch. But, no, I had to reveal my secret that I had hid so cleverly from him for almost a year.

I saw Yugi and his Yami walking down the snowy street. Yami teased Yugi and earned a playful punch from the other. Bakura and I could never be like that. For many nights I dreamed of sharing moments like those with Bakura, only to wake up and find none of it was real. In my dreams, we would shop for presents together, maybe stop at a café for Cocoa, and then, we would spend the rest of the night cuddling under a blanket by the cozy fireplace in the living room. I felt a sharp pang in my chest at the realization that my dreams stood no chance of ever becoming real.

Yugi was lucky. He had it all. He had a Yami who loved him, loyal friends, and a loving grandfather. What did I have? A hateful Yami, a Father who was always working, and lead figurines for company, that's what I have. Some people are born lucky… I just wasn't one of them.


	2. Sorrow of a theif

Db: WEEEEEEEE'RE BAAAAAAAAACK!

Puck: Ack! falls of chair Must you scream like that?

SilverClaw: Actually, she does. Remember, she hasn't had sugar which usually makes her sleepy.

Zorra: When did you show up?

SC: A couple of minutes ago.

Db: looks around Where's Yu-AAAACK! is glomped by sugar-high Yugi

Yugi: Hi, DB!

Db: Can't hack breath! cough

Ryou: Erm…Db would like to thank the people who gave such great reviews on the first chapter. Since she can't right now, I'll do it for her. Thank you to:

Z Star The Hidden Dragon

gamegirl8901

Ryou VeRua

Myou Matsuro (you are a hero! You saved this story!)

Oh! And, Db does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she does enjoy writing fanfictions about them and tormenting Seto Kaiba.

Db: No, he's Steo! And, he's Yams! points to Yami Yugi

Yami and Seto: --;

Notes:

you know the drill.

'thoughts,' "speech," blah blah blah… Oh! and, I forgot to mention before that I would like at five least reviews. That is all I ask. Five! it's not hard! please respect this wish or I shallnot update. And, remember. Flames will be used to heat water to make tea for Dukey boy, who is very sick at the moment. so sad.

This is from Bakura's P.O.V.

* * *

"Yami, I love you!" I turn the words over and over in my mind. 'He loves me. No, he can't possibly feel love for me. After all these years... after all the hateful things I've said to him... After all the pain I've caused him, how...How could he possibly even stand to look at me, let alone love me. How could such a sweet angel like him love a wretched thief like me...This doesn't any make sense!' Frustrated, I stormed down the steps. I had to keep moving. My feet wouldn't let me stop. I didn't care where they carried me, as long as I didn't have to go back to that house. 

Fifteen minutes later…

I finally looked up to find I was at the park. 'Why in Ra's name did I come here? I hate the park. Ryou loves this place though. Ryou…how could he say that? Ryou deserves someone better. I mean he's almost innocent enough to be an angel! I'm just a thief who has utterly torn apart his life, and, yet he still loves me!' Aggravated, I kicked the snow, hard, causing me to lose balance and fall in a rather undignified fashion. 'Why the hell did the gods make snow! In Egypt we didn't have snow! It was warm in the day and cold at night with the occasional thunderstorm in the rainy periods! Simple as that, no sudden changes like a blizzard! Grrrrrrrr.' Now cold and wet, I made my way down the main street, glancing at the brightly lighted shops until a came to one particular café. I read the sign. It was one of Ryou's favorite cafés. Suddenly I felt I sharp pain in my heart. I felt that Ryou was in pain. 'Oh shit. I left him in the house alone! And, the doors not even locked! Shit!' I turned on heel and ran toward the house as fast as I could, tearing my jeans and cut myself a bit as a ran straight into a badly placed hedge of rose bushes.

* * *

Db: sorry these chapters are so short. And, they are so sappy. Sulks 'kura-san is so OOC in this. 


	3. Tragic love

Db: Alright, I'll cut to the chase and just say the disclaimer myself. Why? Because, Sand Dancer told me to make my rants much shorter.

Oh! Dukey boy is much better now. I received no flames. So, Here we go:

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Seto Kaiba would be called Steo, and Baku-baku-chan the psycho bunny (Bakura), Marik **

**the Egyptian isane asylum escapee wanna be, and I would rule the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm **

**better now. None of those things have happened. Therefore, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do like to play with all the pretty **

**characters, though.**

**Notes:**

Thanks to:

Ryou VeRua: Awww. Thanks. That's sweet of you to say.

Myou Matsuro: Yes you did! You saved this story! Thanks!

Z Star The Hidden Dragon: Don't let Baku-baku-chan kill you. I still need your reviews.

Sand Dancer: Thanks for the constructive critism. I didn't know they were so short until quite some time after I posted them. I'll try to make this longer.

You know the drill.

Ryou's P.O.V

* * *

I dried my tears and decided to ask my yami for forgiveness. I don't want him to be mad at me. I couldn't live with myself, knowing

that the love of my life hated me for loving him. I'll just put my mask of false happiness on again and we can go on with our lives,

pretending this never happened.

Hesitantly, I went down stairs into the kitchen, where I had last seen Bakura. He wasn't there. The Millennium ring he wore lay on

the table, cast aside like some child's play thing. My yami would never leave the ring like that. If he's not wearing it, he puts it in a safe in

his room so no one can steal it.

Panicked, I called out for him. No reply came. I searched the house, but my yami was nowhere to be found. When I saw the front

door open my mind came to an awful conclusion. 'He-he's gone…He must have been so angry with me that he left and isn't coming

back! No… No. No. No. No! Ryou, you idiot! Look what you've done now! He hates you… You should have just kept your big

mouth shut! Now the only person you've ever loved is gone!' I sat down at the kitchen table and just sobbed, mentally berating myself

for being so stupid as to hope that a god like Bakura-san would possibly ever return feelings of love for such a pitiful waste of space like

me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Bakura'slarge knife on the counter. I walked over a gripped it tightly in my hands. 'Bakura-san

would be better off with out me here. He wouldn't have to protect me from things anymore, and he wouldn't be so restrained by having

to look out for me. He would be free to do whatever he wanted.' I raised the knife to my upper arm and opened the old wound that my

yami gave me long ago in the Battle City tournament. I felt the warm blood rush out onto my pale skin, sucking my strength away. Closing

my eyes, I dropped the knife and waited for death to come and whisk me away from this horrible nightmare we call life. The memory of

what happened earlier today filled my dieing mind. 'Bakura-san... Please, forgive me…'

Flash Back

"_Yami?" _

"_hm?" Bakura looked up at me from polishing the Millennium Ring. I in haled sharply as his eyes locked gazes with mine._

"_Yami…I." I couldn't bring myself to say it._

"_What is it, hikari?" I gathered up as much courage as I could muster. _

"_Yami, I love you!" I blurted out. Quickly relising what I had said, my hand flew to my mouth. Bakura-san just stared at me in shock._

"_what…?" I couldn't control myself as I kissed him rather forcefully on the lips, accidentally biting him in the process. I pulled away hurriedly. He touched his bottom lip. 'Oh no. I hurt him.' I quickly stuttered and apology and left to my room. The look in his eyes was enough to tell me that I had done wrong._

End of Flash Back

I heard the door creak open as I drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing I can recall was seeing silvery white and hearing

someone calling my name...then all went black.

* * *

Db: Cliffhanger! I normally hate these, but they are kinda fun to write. Anyhoozzles, take it away Mr. Narrator!

_Narrator: Right! Will Ryou be okay! Who was at the door! _(come on. Even Joey knows the answer to this.)

Joey: hey!

_Narrator: Find out in the next exciting part of _Yours always, my darling.


	4. Tears of the theif king

Db: Ugh…You people are lucky I am a person who keeps her word. I have a massive headache and I think I am getting sick. But, instead of being in bed I'm writing this story for you because I got my five reviews. holds head Baku-baku-chan, say the disclaimer so we get this over with.

Bakura: Don't call me that!

Db: winces OWWWW! hits Bakura really hard What part of Headache can't you get through your dense skull! Just toughen up and say the disclaimer, bakayarou.

Bakura: grumbles Db doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She just enjoys tormenting the main characters and thinking of ways to rip Tea's voice box out. under breath It's about the only thing she does right.

Db: HEY! WHAZZAT SUPPOSED TA MEAN! Besides, I still like the dull, rust-covered spoon idea.

Notes:

Thanks to:

Z Star The Hidden Dragon- You are so loyal to my stories. Thanx so much! gets all emotional

Ryou VeRua- Bakura: Or else what? takes out scimitar Db: now now 'kura. Don't kill the loyal reader, please. We don't want you to get sued again. Remember what happened last time? Bakura: grumbles Fine…

Myou Matsro: Thankies! I will try to keep updating.

Lady-Ai 14: Yay! New reviewer who likey my story! -- Me is happy now. (Yes, I typed that way on purpose.)

Bakura's P.O.V

When I reached the house, I called out for Ryou using our mind link. I heard him ask for my forgiveness mentally. I hurried to the kitchen, where the signal had come from, and right before my eyes lay my angelic hikari. The white porcelain floor tiles were stained crimson with his life-blood, which was streaming from a re-opened scar in his shoulder. 'Ra damn it! Why had I even given him that scar! Oh, wait…I did it to get to the pharaoh's millennium puzzle…Why the hell am I thinking about this now!'

"Ryou! Ryou! Ryou, Ra damn it, Answer me!" I shook him to get him to reply. His blood began to coat my hand. His eyes remained closed. I had to stop the bleeding somehow. So, I tore of part of his white shirt and tied it tightly around his arm. Picking him up bridal style, I carried him upstairs, and placed him on my bed. I ran to the hall bathroom and got the first aid kit. 'Thank Ra that I still know how to bandage wounds from my days as a tomb robber.' Quickly removing his shirt I began to clean the gash.

Thankfully it wasn't very deep, and soon I had the wound stitched up and dressed. 'Wow, Ryou teaching me how to sew actually came in handy…gods, Ryou is so beautiful.' (Authoress's note: Warning this part has two men kissing! I f that bothers you then scroll down until I say it's over. Db) I sat and marveled at the boy who was now sleeping peacefully on my bed. My eyes wandered over the gently heaving, pale chest. Who knew Ryou had well toned muscles? My gaze flitted to the face. He was so angelic looking. His White bangs rested gently against his forehead. Ryou looked so feminine. He had long silky hair that was more beautiful than any woman's hair I had ever seen and a very feminine face with long eyelashes. He looked so serene. He realy deserves someone better than me.

My attention focused on his lips. They looked so warm and inviting. 'It's not like he'll wake up any time soon right? Maybe I'll just have one quick kiss to satisfy my urge. Just one…' I leaned down until I felt his warm breath on my lips. Slowly I brought my lips down to meet his soft ones. I pulled back from the kiss slowly and wantingly looked down at the tender parted lips. 'Maybe just one more…' I put my lips against his again in a slightly more passionate kiss. It wasn't enough. I wanted to taste the inside of my hikari's mouth.

Hesitantly I licked Ryou's bottom lip causing the boy to let out a small mewing sound. I slid my tongue into the warm, moist cavern, tasting every inch of his mouth. I let a low growl escape from deep in my throught. (Authoress's note: Okay, it's over. You can look, now. ;) Db) He tasted so good, like honey and tea. I pulled away, panting from lack of air. "Ryou…Please, why did you cut yourself? It would kill me if anything happened to you…" Tears began to trickle down my face. I couldn't believe that after five thousand years, I chose now to start crying. Marik was right. I am going soft. "Ryou…I love you to…"

Db: Hoped you liked it. I made it super long, and I have to go take some advil now. I'm new to writing stuff like the kiss. I hope I did a good job. Remember Reviews updates and Flames used for lighting molitof (sp?) cocktails to throw at Tea when she rants about friendship. Take it away Narrator dude!

Narrator: Bakura showed up just in time to save Ryou. But, will Bakura ever tell Ryou how much he loves him? (When he is awake.) Find out in the later chapters of Yours forever, my darling.


	5. All I want for Christmas is you

Db: Okay, okay… I know that I haven't updated in forever. I was busy. Plus, my muses were being lazy. So, now, I bring you the next chappy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I no owny. Don't kill me.

Note: Eh… you know the drill…

Ryou's P.O.V.

* * *

My mind was enshrouded in darkness. I felt so alone. It seemed like I was floating in a vast void. It terrified me and yet comforted me. 'Is this what death feels like?' All of a sudden, I felt something warm against my lips. 'Wait…I'm not supposed to feel anything… but it feels so good.' It felt like in my dream when my yami would kiss me oh so gently on the lips.

The feeling left me as suddenly as it came. I felt hungry for more. I imagined my yami was kissing me, like he did in my fantasies. As if knowing my want, the feeling I craved came back.

'Bakura…' I wished Bakura were really kissing me. I wished he would return my feelings. But, no, that was not possible. I didn't deserve him. He was far to good for me.

My stomach churned at the thought. I knew he could never love a weakling like me. He wouldn't even look at me with anything remotely close to affection. I felt like crying, but my body wouldn't respond.

I felt something similar like a lick on my bottom lip. I let a soft mewl escape my lips. Something warm resembling a tongue slipped into my mouth. My senses were over loaded with ecstasy. It tasted so marvelous, like exotic spices. I always imagined Bakura would taste like spices. I have no idea why. The tongue, at least I wished it were Bakura's tongue, left my mouth. I whimpered in audibly at the loss.

"Ryou…Please, why did you cut yourself? It would kill me if anything happened to you…Ryou…I love you, too…" It was Bakura's voice. I prayed that I wasn't imagining things. It took me a few minutes, but I finally succeeded in opening my eyes. My vision was slightly hazy, but I could make out a white figure.

"Y-yami…?" My eyes focused. I gasped in shock. Standing inches away from my face was Bakura. I felt my heart flutter. Was he kissing me? I prayed to god that it was true. And, that this was really happening.

"Ryou…Why? Why did you cut yourself?"

"Y-yami, I-I I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I had no right to say that. You deserve someone so much better than me…" I felt tears well in my eyes. His hand came up to wipe away my tears. I watched his every move as he inhaled deeply.

"Ryou, I should be the one saying sorry… Ryou, I—" His voice faltered. "I…" I tried to sit up and hissed in pain. I was still very weak from loss of blood. He gently pushed me back down on the bed…his bed… 'How did I get into his room? He must have carried me.'

"Bakura-san…?"

"Damn it, Ryou! Why do you love me! I-I've caused you so much pain over the years! Yet, you still accept me into your home! Why! Why would an angel like you love a lowly demon like me!"

"Bakura…I-I don't know…I just know that ever since the day that you first came to me I had a crush on you…A-and, soon I realized that I was hopelessly in love with you. I've dreamt about you for three years now… My love for you is that strong. I-if I could have one this for Christmas this year, it would be that you could return my love…" With that last sentence he kissed me. I could taste the same spice in his mouth as the tongue that was in my mouth minutes before. 'So, it was he who was kissing me…' I sighed and let him deepen the kiss. Needing air we broke apart, gasping for breath. I was overjoyed.

"Ryou, I love you… Ever since I met you. I-I was jealous because your friends were so close to you. I-I didn't want them to have you. I wanted you… I-I gues that is why I hurt you… Can you ever forgive me?" My yami closed his eyes and looked like he was going to cry soon. I put my hand on his cheek and stroked the flesh gently. He stared at me in surprise.

"Yami… I already forgave you… a long time ago."

* * *

Db: There will be another chapter. I hope you like this one. Bakura was once again...OOC. I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner. One of my muses' brother, Aries, god of war, is getting married to Z Star The Hidden Dragon's character, Jade. I made theoutfits! 


End file.
